Trapped Within
by Instien
Summary: Two friends, set out on a journey to recover their stolen friend Rachel. On this journey, they discover many new things that they thought only existed in the Tv World. Meeting many of their favorite anime heroes, will they find their lost friend & escape?
1. The Beggining

Ok here goes my first story. Please tell me what you think. I would like to hear all the bad and good comments upon this story that you have. Please tell me what you think. Ok I am getting nervous now I should begin before I back out. Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, and .Hack.  
  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
All of a sudden a high pitch sad scream filled the dark square room. The girl that was standing in the middle of the dark room fell to the floor crying and covering her ears. With her first tear that she cried when it hit the floor, the sad shrieking scream stopped. Everything stopped, like the time was frozen. Then with a huge blinding flash of light, which filled the room. When the light faded in the center was a golden fairy floating in mid air. She was beautiful, with long blonde hair, and her wings. She was like a fairy goddess.  
The goddess started to say something, but her voice was so unexpected it said, "Rachel, Rachel, RACHEL. WAKE UP ALREADY."  
The tall blonde haired girl rolled over stretching. As she rubbed her one eye that was opened she yawned and said at the same time, "What?"  
"Rachel, school is about to start in ten minutes." Said her mom, "Cassie is waiting for you outside now."  
"What?" said Rachel as she sat up quickly.  
A voice came from outside, "Rachel if you don't get out her now. I swear I am leaving you to walk by yourself." Said a brown haired girl, wearing a blue school uniform.  
"Ok, Ok, I am up." Said Rachel as she jumped out of bed and put on her blue skirt, and white shirt. She ran downstairs as her mom handed her a pop tart and ran outside to meet her friend Cassie.  
"Finally you woke up, it took ten minutes of my time standing out here, what third time this week. I mean, you really need to get to bed on time." Said Cassie  
"Yeah, yeah. Well maybe if the teachers actually didn't give us so much homework I could actually get to bed on time."  
"May be if you actually did your homework when you got home instead of playing your games you wouldn't have this problem." Said Cassie with a sweat drop coming down on her face. "You should be more responsible."  
"Yeah like you?" said Rachel with a laugh.  
"You will never learn."  
"Yeah you are probably right." Said Rachel with a slight laugh.  
"We better hurry the bell is going to ring soon, and we still have a long walk."  
"Chill we will eventually get there, you worry way to much." Said Rachel  
"You don't worry enough," sighed Cassie.  
"Very funny, I do just I am in such a sleepy daze we could be in school in a second and I wouldn't realize it."  
Just then Cassie and Rachel were right in front of the school. Cassie looked at Rachel and Rachel at Cassie. Rachel said, "Ok I take that back, I would realize it."  
Cassie looked at Rachel and gave her a funny look, and said "Ok!? What just happened?"  
"I don't know, but look on the bright side, we are not late the bell for school has just rung."  
Just then a tall boy came over and said to Rachel and Cassie, "Hello ladies."  
Cassie said, "Hi Taylor."  
"Bonjour Taylor." Said Rachel.  
"Bonjour. Je n'aime pas parler dans francais." Said Tylor  
  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Ok little side note for people who don't take French. Oo and please don't chew my head off if I spell something in French wrong, or put a word in the wrong place. Ok Well  
  
Bonjour means Hello

Je n'aime pas parler dans francais means I don't like to talk in French  
  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
"Yeah, I know. It is my best class, I guess it just comes natural." Said Rachel

Taylor said, "True it is like the only class you can pass too."  
Rachel hit him. "Hey I am beating you in all my classes, so what are you talking about."  
"Rachel we better get to homeroom early we have to create the spring banner for the dance." Said Cassie  
"Ok, ok lets go." Said Rachel.  
Rachel and Cassie went to Mr. Derang's room to get the banner.  
"Ok Rachel you know that we are meeting 10th period to do this, in Mr. Smith's room. Got it?" Said Cassie  
"Yes I got it." Replied Rachel  
"Bye, Mr. Derang." Said Rachel and Cassie as they walked out of Mr. Derang's room. Cassie and Rachel then headed to their lockers to get their books for first period. As they grabbed their books and closed their lockers a kid was coming up the halls and accidentally bumped into them. He said, "Sorry," and was on his way.  
Cassie said, "I haven't seen him around before, and I do almost know everyone in this school."  
"Yeah, neither have I, and he really gives me the creeps." Said Rachel and she starred back at the kid. She saw a note lying on the floor. "Hey Cassie look at this." As she pointed to the note.  
Cassie stared at the note and said, "Well it is addressed to you, pick it up and read it."  
Rachel picked up the note and read it.  
  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Ok that is the end of Chapter one. Thank god! I never thought writing out a fan fic would be so hard I can tell stories to friends and make my own stories, but this is harder then it looks. I know in this chapter it does not have anime, but in chapter 3 and on it does. I thank everyone for reading, and please review. Hope you all liked it. Please keep on reading, it gets better as the story gets longer. You review my story my thanks to you is I will review all your stories and recommend them.


	2. Appearance and dissapearance

Hi again everyone, I thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter. Hope you all like this one. Again this chapter has no anime, but like I said Chapter Three and on have anime. I will only talk for a short time, in the beginning of my story. Again Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer so far: Yu Yu Hakusho, and .Hack  
  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
When Rachel was finished reading the letter she looked really confused. Cassie said, "Hello. Rachel are you in there? EARTH TO RACHEL! What did the letter say?"  
"Ummm.... What......Oo that um here." Rachel handed Cassie the note.  
Cassie looked at the note and starred, right before her eyes the note changed. It now read you are going to be in danger. Cassie looked at Rachel and said, "Did you see that?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Look at the note."  
Rachel looked at the note and it said something different from what she had. She said in a panicky voice, "Cassie through that away, it is magic."  
Everyone in the halls heard Rachel say the word magic everyone freaked while running into their class. Taylor came up to Rachel and said, "I will save you." He took the letter and it changed for him too. It said his secret will be out soon. He took the note and threw it into the nearest garbage can in panic. The note magically flew right out of the garbage and to Rachel.  
"What is this? Someone is out to get me!" said Rachel  
"Umm Rachel people are looking."  
"OO" as Rachel froze and said, "Ok good practice everyone, we will try again later, we are almost getting the scene for the movie down perfect, lets head to class now." As she sighed.  
Rachel whispered to Cassie, "Do you think they bought it?"  
"I doubt they would have, but yet you meet people like Taylor who believe everything."  
"Hey what is that suppose to mean,"Said Taylor joking around.  
They all headed to math. It took them a while but they finally reached Mrs. Nelson's room. Half way through 1st period, a knock came at the door. The principle walked in and said, "Rachel, the hospital just called your parents were found dead."  
Rachel stood up in shock. The principle said, "Your aunt is here to take you home, she thought you would want to go home after hearing this."  
Rachel walked out the door, she looked like a zombie but how can you blame her. She was in her own little world, thinking to herself. She walked out and closed the door behind her, just then the principle changed into a wired looking guy and said, "I have finally caught you!" And they both disappeared.  
Cassie in the classroom, got up in a panic she didn't know what was going on, she thought she just heard Rachel scream for help. Taylor also noticed it. Cassie said, "Umm Mrs. Nelson, Rachel might need someone to talk to can Taylor and I leave to help her, we were very close to her parents and this is effecting both of us deeply."  
Taylor said, "Yes please I must talk to Rachel, she looked a little upset."  
"Ummmmm, I guess you can leave just make sure you get your homework done I won't allow you not to have it done." Said Mrs. Nelson.  
"Ok!" Said Cassie and Taylor. They then both ran outside of the classroom. They stood by the door looking around. The halls were long, but yet Rachel was nowhere to be found.  
Taylor said, "Something has happened to her, I can't explain but I swear I heard her scream."  
Cassie nodded and said, "Me too." Just then the strange girl came out of nowhere.  
She said, "You have suspected right, she has been kidnapped."  
Cassie and Taylor said nothing they just stared at her. Cassie gathered enough courage and said, "Why would she be she has nothing."  
The strange girl said, "Tisk, tisk, and you call yourself her friends. She is the...gua............, She has been keeping many secrets from you, and many have been kept from her. Soon all that will be reveled. You know nothing about her she would be a very valuable person to steal."  
Cassie said, "You are wrong you don't know her not at all."  
Taylor all he could do was nod.  
"Oo but my dear you are the one who is wrong. You only know a small part of who she is."  
Cassie said to Taylor, "We have to go find her, there must be something that we can lead on. But wait a minute." She turned to the strange girl and said, "Who are you anyway?"  
She said, "You will know in time." And she disappeared.  
Taylor said, "Cassie first things first, we got to go to Rachel's house. If this girl is at all right then well someone might have left a ransom note. They must still want something."  
Cassie nodded and they both left at a run towards Rachel's house. On their way Taylor was talking and mumbling on and on about Rachel, Cassie couldn't understand one word coming from him.  
  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
That was it for Chapter Two. I hope you all liked, Please Read and Review this one. Next Chapter starts the anime. Enjoy. Sorry this one was so short. They will get longer. I just find this moment a good point to stop at. 


	3. Confusion

I am back with my third chapter. Finally! Well it wasn't really a long wait, due to I have had these typed, before the story came out. Well I hope you like, and it has anime in this part! My goal is now complete. Well onto the story, and from now on the blue first sentence before the story is a little recap on what has happened so far.  
  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa   
  
Last time on the story we had Cassie and Taylor running to Rachel's house because Rachel was kidnapped. Not much, but we will get into a lot more later on.  
  
"We are almost there Ty," said Cassie

(Side note Cassie calls Taylor, Ty)  
"Good, I hope Rachel is ok"

"Me too."

Cassie and Taylor finally reached Rachel's house where they noticed the door was opened. They walked inside carefully and looked around. To their shock they saw Rachel's parents dead on the floor. They called the ambulance immediately. When the cops arrived they entered the house, looking at the scene of the crime. Cassie and Taylor decided not to tell anyone about Rachel, so they went upstairs to investigate anything to something about Rachel on their own. They found nothing, except for when Taylor had to go to the bathroom and there was no toilet paper, so they had to find some and in the garbage crinkled up was a note.

Cassie and Taylor ran downstairs to show the cops it. The cops looked at the note and laughed their heads off hysterically. The cop said, "My kids watch this show, what are you kids getting into this is a police job now where did you find this."

"In the garbage upstairs." Said Cassie

The police looked at another policeman and nodded to him. The note meant nothing to the cops, but Cassie and Taylor had a felling somehow it meant a lot. Cassie took the note and read it saying, "Dear the person who is reading this." Cassie stopped reading the note and said to Taylor, "wow! That is catchy. Fine, fine I will get back to reading you don't have to give me that look." Taylor gave Cassie a long death glare to keep reading. "We the bad guys have Rachel. We want the orb, or else the girl will have it. Meet us in the world at 5 pm."

Cassie and Taylor big fans of anime, looked at each other and Cassie said, "The world, that is in the show .Hack isn't it?"

Taylor nodded in agreement and said, "They haven't came out with, anything about the world, only the .Hack video games. Do you think they mean play the game at 5?"

"That is stupid, but worth a try. Do you have the game?"

"Of, course, who doesn't?"  
Cassie said, "I don't. Well if we are going to see if that is what they meant, we are going to have to find the orb thing?"  
"hmmmmm. Well should we search Rachel's room?"  
Just then the girl that they saw earlier that day entered Rachel's house. Cassie said, "Who are you?"  
The girl replied back in a cheerful tone, "I am Botan."  
Taylor backed up a couple of steps and fell over saying, "But....You can't be.....you, you......."  
Cassie finished what he was saying, "Are in the TV show Yu Yu Hakusho."  
Botan replied in a confused look, "TV show??"  
Taylor nodded and said, "Yeah with Hiei, Kurama, sprit world and all."  
"No we are not, we are real, and not this TV show you say of."  
Cassie said, "Ok." Due to she was getting a headache with all the weirdness going on with TV shows and games. "You keep stalking us so you must know something. Do you know where this orb is??"  
"The orb?"  
"Yes the orb," said Taylor  
"Well, I know everything about the orb, besides its location." Said Botan, "We gave Rachel, the ............... We gave Rachel the orb to protect it cause............. to protect it." She continued to say watching what she said being careful of what she was saying, and not giving any answered to Cassie and Taylor.

"Ok, so tell us about the orb." Said Cassie

"I can't do that," said Botan

"Why not?" Said Taylor disappointed

"Because, that is classified." She nodded.

Cassie said, "Then why are you here, if not to help us with the orb?"

Botan said, "because........The............Because Rachel um............We heard of.........hmmm.. The deaths that is why people died I am here to take them to spirit world. I am the grim reaper after all." She nodded in relief that she found an excuse.

Cassie said creped out, "Ok.. Well then take them to spirit world"

"I can't not yet, people are here, it is surprising that you can see me as it is, I can't do my job with you here."

"Well then we will leave." Said Cassie, pulling Taylor upstairs to see if they can find the orb.

Taylor said, "This is getting waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to weird."

"Forget about it, our main focus is to find this orb to get Rachel back. Then once we do that we can forget this all happened."  
  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa   
  
Well ok I am done with this part of this chapter sorry that it is short again but I didn't want to add the next part onto this and make it super long. Well hope you all like and Please R&R. Enjoy!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for all the big spaces inbetween the story it is due to my computer uploaded it wrong and i had to edit it and i couldn't help the big spaces


	4. Chapter Four coming soon

Ok just wanted to say I am working on the fourth chapter and things will be updated soon sorry for the delay I didn't give up I have just had a lot of things going on lately I am very sorry. Chapter Four is in the process


End file.
